


Stand By Me

by KeepCalm_WriteOn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Stony - Freeform, Tony is a cocky lil shit but perf, Tumblr Prompt, biker!AU, biker!tony, clint is a non identified part of nat and bucky's relationship, everybody loves clint tbh, fluff in the first chapter, future superfamily, if that makes sense, this will be going by like each chapter is a few years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepCalm_WriteOn/pseuds/KeepCalm_WriteOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a chance meeting, a dangerous biker who wanted to stop for burgers. And and a Brooklyn man who was just doing his job. Steve never thought a normal day at work would result in him meeting a criminal who was also the love of his life. Tony never expected to fall in love, let alone it be some nobody, too happy blonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand By Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was for Avengers Secret Santa 2014 on Tumblr, but I wanted to post it here too for others to read!
> 
> I do not own any characters that belong to Marvel, I do however own the characters, and don't steal my story. Copyright © by keepcalm_writeon All Rights Reserved
> 
> This was kind of rushed because I wrote and deleted a lot until it was a few days before I was suppose to post it -- but I hope it's good! Thanks for reading

“Alright baby, I’ve got to get to court for you brother.” Sarah rolled her eyes fondly, kissing her sons cheek. The blonde smiled back at her. His step-brother was always a bit of a trouble maker, but since Steve was young, and idolized him, he’d stopped. Bucky was only two years older than him, but that didn’t stop him from seeing him as his hero. Even now, being in his twenties, Bucky was his best friend.

“I know ma, he’ll be fine. It wasn’t even his fault, and everyone knows that.” Steve smiled at her as she grabbed her purse. She nodded, making her from behind the counter.

“I know Stevie, we’ll be back in a few hours, do you have everything here handled?” She had always been worried about everything Steve did. And he didn’t get upset over it, he knew his childhood had been very rough, with being sick all the time, and always getting into fights, she had a fight to worry.

“You know I will mom, go.” He grinned before smiling at the older couple that came into the restaurant. He walked over to them, getting them seated as his mother walked out. He was able to keep everything under control, even having time to talk to the chef, Jared. Not many people came in around 11 on a Monday. He walked from the kitchen as the bell connected to the door dinged. His step faltered for a second when he saw who had walked in. It wasn’t unusual for rougher looking people to be in town. Brooklyn wasn’t the cleanest places, obviously. But not often in the family friendly place, would you see a biker gang walk through the doors, very loudly too. 

Steve watched as a mother looked wide-eyed at the men, taking a seat in a booth by the door, throwing cash on the table before ushering her children out quickly. She threw a small smile to Steve over her shoulder on the way. He didn’t blame her for being a little scared, but he didn’t like when people judged a book by the cover. With children however, he wouldn’t judge her for taking them out.

He straightened and smiled as he walked over to the group, pen and paper out. He cleared his throat, and the roughed up group looked up at him. He wasn’t afraid of them. He had gone his entire life, sticking up to bullies, and fighting back, if they started something, he wouldn’t be one to back down. He never had been.

“I’m Steve, I’ll be your server today. Can I start you off with some drinks?” He raised his eyebrows at them. The blonde at the table flashed him a charming smile.

“I’ll take a coke.” He winked and the man next to him rolled his eyes, ordering the same. After four of them ordering a coke, he got to the last man there. Steve’s breath hitched for a moment before he cleared his throat. He was hot. Steve bit down on his lip as his eyes took in everything about the stranger. He shrugged the leather jacket off, his wife beater showing his strong arms, tattoo’s decorating them.

“Well hello.” His brown eyes shining, he smirked at the blonde. The guy next to him, curly hair and a softer look to him groaned what sounded like really Tony but Tony didn’t seem to hear him or just ignored him completely. “I’ll take a beer, and your number.” Steve raised an eyebrow at his forwardness. And also at the order. His mother didn’t serve alcohol, too many bad memories. It is why the place was usually more of a family restaurant. 

“Four cokes, and a water.” Steve winked, as the group laughed as Tony stuck his bottom lip out. He turned and walked back to get the drinks. He exhaled softly once he was out of sight, letting go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He wasn’t sure why his heart was racing. He gave a reassuring smile to Jared who looked at him in concern. He didn’t know why, but he felt like he was forgetting something.

By the time he came back to the table with the drinks, the group was quieter, talking in hushed tones about something he couldn’t hear. It stopped as soon as Steve got close, and he set the drinks in front of them. “Are you ready to place your order, or do you need some more time?”

“We’re definitely ready buttercup.” Steve couldn’t help the twitch in his lips at the stupid nickname. He took orders, answering questions along the way and nodding along. He sighed at the end of Tony’s order, already seeing the extra comment getting ready.

“I’ll have that out to you soon, if you need anything else, just let me know.” He walked away just as Tony was about to speak. He had to admit, he wouldn’t mind talking to Tony, but he was also very nervous about it. He’d never been good at dating, or anything like it. He was a people person but he was also very bad at talking. Even when he got a little older.

It was in his late teens that he really started to hate the way he looked, so changed it. After a while he was finally able to get a little muscle on him. Bucky had taken him to the gym once, and for a year, he’d gone almost every day. He still went very often, but he didn’t get much taller. He was stuck at 5’9 but he was happy to not be the skinny, rib showing kid he used to be.

He cleaned a few tables and the counter, getting a coffee for a teenager with their laptop with a smile. “Exams?” He asked knowingly and the tired, frustrated kid nodded, making a grumbled comment about stupid school. Steve laughed before he heard the bell from the kitchen ding, walking back to get the order.

He was still curious as to why a biker gang would come here. They usually only got couples, and families in here. And students. It wasn’t a big place, and not a lot of tourists stopped here. It wasn’t just the fact of what they did, it was his curiosity at why they were here. He’d have to ask Tom, his step father, who was a detective, and knew about Steve’s fascination about the law, inside and out.

His favorite game he used to play with Bucky was Cops, where they took turns, one being the cop, the other being a criminal. He remembered Tom had gotten angry at them when they were eleven for taking his badge.

“Thanks Jared.”

He carried the plates out there, the heat burning his skin, but not enough to hurt badly. He noticed the tense air around the men and slowed his walk. “Alright, who ordered the ranch burger?” It wasn’t that Steve didn’t know, but he didn’t want to interrupt them. The talking stopped instantly.

He smiled and passed out the food, and stood straight when he finished. “Everything look alright?” He smiled when they nodded their head, already shoving the food into their mouth like they hadn’t eaten in days. “Again, just flag me down if you need anything.” He only got a response other than a hungry grunt from Tony. Which was a smile, not a smirk for once but a quick smile. He returned it before making his way to refill the student’s coffee cup.

It was only fifteen minutes, another cup for, Jensen, he found out, a young couple who had an obviously newborn that he cooed over for a moment, that he saw Tony staring at him. He blushed and went over, trying to keep himself under control.

“Hey Stevie.” Tony grinned and he only got a small snort in reply, but the twitch of the blonde’s lips didn’t go unseen.

“In case you didn’t remember, it’s Steve.” He said flatly as he picked up the plates, balancing them easily. “I’ll bring your check back.” He called over his shoulder. He didn’t know what it was about Tony that was making him so confident and flirty. He hadn’t had a relationship in a long time. He had occasional hook ups with Natasha, but there was no relationship feelings, he loved her like a sister. Sometimes he and Sam would make out casually, it didn’t go far often, but when it did, it was amazing.

He was openly bi, and though he could notice an attractive person, it was rare for him to be attracted to someone. The one time he had felt deeply about someone, Peggy her name was, it didn’t go well at all.

As he was getting their check ready, his head popped up as the door opened.

A dark haired man, in his early twenties walked in. His growing hair hung in his eyes, a cigarette loose in his mouth and a smirk on his lips. His leather jacket was open, showing off his button up shirt. The blonde working scowled, as he realized that may have been what he had worn to court today.

“Stevie! Look who isn’t in jail!” Bucky said loud enough, that Steve could feel eyes on him. He sighed, his cheeks heating up at the unwanted attention.

“Buck, shut up. This is a restaurant not a football game.” He gave the same scolding his mother would have and that made Bucky laugh as he walked around the counter to him. He slapped his hands away from where he was typing up the bill. He watched Bucky’s eyes scan the room, and he knew he had seen the bikes outside. He felt his brother tense next to him and realized he finally saw Tony and his crew.

“Have you been serving them?” Bucky murmured to him and Steve gave a short nod, keeping his eyes from looking. “They haven’t done anything, right? Dad said there was some new guys in town causing trouble.” Steve stopped what he was doing.

“Well, I’m sure it’s not them, they haven’t done anything.”

“It has to be them, that’s Tony Stark.” Steve couldn’t resist looking this time and when he met Tony’s eyes, it hit him. He felt his eyes widen but quickly got himself under control. Though there was a slight chill of fear in him. He’d been talking back to Tony Stark. Everyone that watched the news, read a newspaper, knew who he was. Steve wasn’t sure how he didn’t realize it was him. He had never really read the things about the Stark’s. They were gruesome and he didn’t need to see that. The shock of it was still there as he stared down at the bill. “Steve?”

“I’m fine Buck.” The blonde muttered, realizing he hadn’t responded.

“Stevie, if you’re scared, I get it, I can,” He didn’t let him finish that sentence. A stubborn determination and fury rising in him. He hated when people thought he was weak, he had spent years trying to show everyone that he wasn’t.

“I’m not scared. Jasper and Maria will be here in a minute, and my shift is done. We can go meet with Nat and Clint.” He brushed past him, walking over to Stark. Bucky’s words circled in his head. He put the bill on the table.

“I’m assuming you’ll be together?” When he got a nod in response, he smiled politely. “Thirty five, even.” He watched as Tony pulled out the cash, slapping it on the table. He watched as they stood, grabbing their things.

Steve could hear the bikes starting up outside as he grabbed his jacket. “See ya later guys!” He called over his shoulder to the workers he was leaving.. “Good luck Jensen.” He smiled at the poor student who had at least four cups of coffee and looked like he was going to cry. He sent a shaky smile back.

“How do you know everyone?” Bucky muttered as he got on his own bike, after making sure no one had touched it. He was fiercely protective or her. He even named it. “You okay Lyla?” He cooed to the machine as if it would actually talk back. Steve snorted and got on behind him, wrapping his arms around Buck’s waist.

“She is fine Bucky, let’s go.”

——

“You met Tony Stark?” Clint signed with his hands, eyes wide. Steve laughed quietly and nodded, watching him scoot a little closer. “Is he as hot as he looks?”

“Yes” Steve signed back, receiving groan from Buck. “When do your new hearing aids come in?” He added and Clint frowned as if trying to remember.

“Tomorrow.” Natasha said from the couch and Clint turned as Steve did, so she signed it for him as well. This lit up Clint’s face. He hated not being able to hear, it always put him on edge. Clint had lost his hearing in the Marines. He had joined when he was eighteen, right after he finished High School, and he was twenty two when it happened.

He didn’t remember much, just flashes, but there was a grenade and he was too close after going back for a little boy’s stuffed bear. He had known better, and his team shouted at him to come back, but the boy was crying and he was reckless, figured he’d have enough time. The grenade rolled in front of him and before he could get far enough, it was too late. They still didn’t know who sent it in, but after that, Clint Barton was ninety percent deaf. He was given good hearing aids, that allowed him to hear almost perfectly, but somehow, in a way Steve didn’t understand, he always managed to lose them.

He didn’t pay for them though, his brother Barney did. Barney was in the Marines as well, but he was married to a very wealthy woman, that also loved Clint.

Steve sighed, flopping onto the couch, his head landing in Nat’s lap. He looked up at her with a pout. She managed to ignore him for at least two minutes before she realized he wasn’t going to stop. “What?”

“What do you know about Tony?” Natasha knew a lot of people, some very bad, and she had to know why he was here.

“Some deal with Coulson. I think he’ll be staying here for a while. They’re branching out, and since this is free territory as Coulson put it, Tony is looking into it.” She muttered, eyes staying on the TV screen. “Did you really give him your number?” Her lips twitched.

“Yup.” He popped the p ignoring his brother’s frustrated huff.

——

Steve shot up in bed when his phone blared Miley Cyrus, gritting his teeth, already planning his revenge on Bucky. Attempting to wake himself up enough to form a sentence, he answered, clearing his throat.

“Hello?” He grumbled as he looked over at the time, glaring at the bright numbers. Who the hell would be calling him at three in the morning?

“Hello gorgeous.” Steve blinked at the unfamiliar voice before it clicked and he straightened a bit, waking up more. He wasn’t in the mood to be polite though, considering hanging up and calling him back at a reasonable hour

“Tony? Why are you calling me at three in the morning?” He grunted, flopping back down on his bed. He heard some shuffling and could practically hear Tony frown.

“It was eleven like ten minutes ago, I swear.”

“Actually it was eleven like four hours ago. And now it’s three and I’d like to be sleeping.” He sighed, rubbing his tired eyes. He just hoped he could get in some more sleep before he had to be up.

“Well, I was calling because I’m thinking maybe I should pick you up at eight, but then I thought maybe seven would be better and-“

“What the hell are you talking about?” Steve growled, done with this conversation. He didn’t understand the man’s interest in him. He’d spent an hour online, Tony Stark research he called it, which is a short version of stalking the criminal that is totally hot and won’t seem to leave me alone.

“Our date.” Tony laughed, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“We are not going on a date Tony.” He almost shouted, barely managing to keep calm. He was too tired for this. “You didn’t even ask me, did you just expect to show up tonight and I would go with you?”

“I-“

“I’m not some toy you can find, fuck and leave. I’m not going on a date with you because you think you can have anything – anyone you want. Goodnight Tony.” He would probably be pissed at himself in the morning but for now he ended the call, making sure to turn his phone off before throwing it across the room.

He fell asleep easily, thankfully, his last thought about the idiot he couldn’t seem to get out of his head.

——

“He really called you in the middle of the night, expecting a date out of nowhere?” He nodded in response to Clint as he stirred the noodles. It was easy for him to see the movements out of the corner of his eye. He stopped, leaning against the counter to respond.

“Who does that? He really just expected me to go along with that?” He fumed, his signing jerky as he frowned, trying not to get worked up about it again. When he’d woken up this morning, looking on his recent calls to make sure it actually happened, he’d ranted to himself all morning, and now that Clint was here, to him.

“Steve, he’s hot, take a risk, or at least give me his number.” The blonde laughed, shaking his head, as he turned to pour the pasta into the strainer. As he got lunch ready, he could hear someone else shuffle in, and a chair scrape against the floor slightly as they sat.

“You hungry Bucky?” He asked as he turned around, only receiving a grunt from the man slumped onto the table. “It’s noon, so you missed my pancakes. And I’m babysitting starting in an hour, so I made it simple.” Steve sighed, making extra noise while he did everything, ignoring Bucky’s whine and glares.

“Natasha will be here at two, she’s taking you to get your hearing aids. Can you deal with the idiot for me?” Clint smiled and nodded as Steve set a plate in front of him and Bucky. “Bucky I trust you can manage to not burn the place down. Dad will be home soon.”

“Yes mom.” The elder retorted.

Steve rolled his eyes on his way out of the room, not responding. He’d always been somewhat of a mother hen. Bucky would make fun of it, but then be whining for Steve to do something for him minutes later.

As he walked toward the bathroom for a shower, he saw his phone screen lit up. Picking it up off his bed, Steve frowned at the missed call from an unfamiliar number. He sighed, typing in the pin for his voicemail before bringing it to his ear.

“Hey Stevie, it’s me. Tony, if you didn’t get that. But who would forget my voice? Well anyway, I am still planning on picking you up at eight tonight. Be ready, dress nice.”

Steve pulled the phone away as it ended, staring at it in shock. He hadn’t really believed that Tony was serious. How could he think that he’d tell Steve what to do and he’d do it? Before he could start getting angry for real, the blonde tossed his phone on the bed and walked into the bathroom to take his shower.

\- Eight PM -

Steve watched his step father push himself off the couch, smiling at Steve as he passed him to answer the door. The doorbell had caused nerves to hit him full force. He heard the door open and Thomas talking quietly. When he heard the other voice, his eyes widened. He didn’t think that Tony would actually go through with it. But now he was here, talking to his step father at the door.

“Steven?” He winced, wide eyes looking over at Clint who had a small smirk on his face. Bucky who was next to him however, was scowling with his arms crossed. Natasha, in his brother’s lap, just smiled.

The walk to the door had his heart racing, and later Steve would deny the squeak that came out of his mouth when he saw the biker standing there. He wasn’t in his before outfit with jeans and a torn up leather jacket and boots. Obviously trying to look his part. Now he was in a suit that looked more expensive than Steve’s entire closet put together. He chewed on his lip a bit as Tony looked him over.

Steve wasn’t really expecting it to happen. He thought Tony was just messing with him, trying to seem cool or something. That was obviously not the case. He was wearing nice jeans and one of his button up shirts. His hair was doing a just rolled out of bed kind of thing, that Natasha approved of. He felt extremely underdressed as he looked at the older man.

“Ready cupcake?” Thomas glared at the man in the doorway, seeming to not appreciate the way he was talking to his son.

“It’s okay.” Steve murmured to Thomas, placing a hand on his arm before turning to Tony. He had a feeling this might be a mistake. But the other part of him had a strange feeling this would be the beginning of something bigger than a date, and maybe meaningless sex.

“Yeah, I’m ready.”


End file.
